


Selfie-Help

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/F, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Selfies, Trans Chloe, Trans Female Character, Trans Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Max needs some help to masturbate.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	Selfie-Help

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, _Life is Strange_. Every time I think I've left you behind, you return to me in a random burst of inspiration.

Max never looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't stand it. She'd never recognised the person staring back at her. She was getting a bit better about it, but only a bit. If she did have to look in the mirror, she always made sure to be in the bulkiest, most shapeless outfit she could find first. And she never looked too closely at her face, for fear of seeing her jaw-line, or her neck.

She stood in front of the mirror now. And she wasn't dressed in a way that obscured her body. In fact, she wasn't dressed at all.

Max dared sneak a glance at her breasts. They honestly still weren't as big as she would like them to be. But she had them. That was something. Having breasts helped. _A lot_. It was actually kind of embarrassing how much. She felt like she ought to feel indifferent to her breasts, but she just couldn't help it. She had boobs. Boobs were awesome. Having boobs was even more awesome.

She did not look further down her own body in the mirror. Even though the whole point of this whole thing was... well... anyway...

Max turned her attention to her phone. To her collection of pictures. The pictures Chloe had sent her. They were all selfies, much like the ones Max had taken before she'd- And, actually, they weren't at all like the selfies Max had taken before.

Chloe's selfies weren't actually any... good. It was Max' unfortunate fate to have developed an eye for photographic mastery and Chloe's efforts could charitably be described as enthusiastic. But there was this to be said for Chloe's photos. They had a certain sense of defiance to them.

Chloe's always looked cheerful, or angry, or... uhm... something else. Anyway, she always looked like she was being herself as hard and as much as she could possibly be. It was oddly inspiring. And probably the only reason Max had worked up the courage to do this.

Courage and... something else.

Max scrolled on down through her collection of Chloe selfies. She'd saved each and every one of them and had never got round to organising them. She really ought to get around to that one of these days. She always told herself that when she looked at her Chloe pics.

Ah, here was one. Chloe winking at her, sticking her tongue out, lifting her shirt to sneakily reveal one bare breast. Another. Chloe holding two fingers up to her mouth in a V and sticking her tongue between them. Chloe's shirt resting on top of both her breasts. Chloe holding some lacy underwear Max didn't believe Chloe would ever actually wear, but had still had some very exciting fantasies about. Chloe's panties utterly failing to contain her... her... bulge.

Max swallowed hard. She felt herself getting hotter. A blush spread across her face and she felt her blood flowing down to- flowing down.

A full-body shot of Chloe naked, showing her bare breasts and flaccid penis. Chloe grinning, holding her hard cock in her hands. A close-up of her dick, soft and sticky, drops of semen on her stomach.

Max tried not to think too hard about what she was doing. Kept her focus entirely on Chloe's provocative pictures scrolling past on her phone. Tried not to notice how she let her right hand wandered down her body. Tried not to feel how her own... her own... her own cock felt hot and hard against her fingertips.

Max whimpered slightly, her eyes glued to Chloe's smiling face on her phone so she wouldn't see in the mirror how her hand closed around her aching erection.

When was the last time she'd masturbated? She couldn't remember. Must've been before she'd returned to Arcadia Bay, right? Before she'd started HRT? Must have been. Almost certainly.

Max scrolled past picture after picture of Chloe's body, sometimes half-dressed, mostly naked. Smiling, scowling, defiant, but mostly very, very horny. Openly and proudly horny. She had a girl body and a girl dick and she loved them both in a way Max hadn't quite managed yet for her own body and-. She only kind of loved one of those.

Still, Chloe's defiant love of her own body and her unapologetic horniness was kind of infectious. It allowed Max to stroke her own hard cock while not feeling too weird about it. It was... it was almost as if... it was kind of like... if she just kept looking hard enough at Chloe's pictures of herself on full display then she could kind of sort of fool herself into thinking that it wasn't her own hand caressing her own cock. It was Chloe's hand jerking Chloe off. And Max just happened to feel how good it was by accident. As a side effect, kind of.

It was a lie, but one she needed right now. One day she wouldn't need it any more.

Max found herself breathing heavily. Felt hot arousal work its way through her naked body. Felt... felt... felt the heat of her hard... you know... and the tight grip of... of her fingers.

One hand scrolled through picture after picture of Chloe, the other moved up and down her... self. Working in tandem to actually make her, make her body, feel good.

Max gasped suddenly when out of the blue an unexpected picture scrolled past her staring eyes. Her cock throbbed wildly in her hand, splattering her seed across her fingers and all over the mirror. She shuddered slightly, her legs going weak, as she climaxed for the first time in a long while. Her orgasm was brief, and weak, but it _was_ an orgasm, and it filled her body with a delicious glow.

Max had stopped scrolling. Kept her eyes fixed on that one picture that had sent her over the edge. An honest, sincere giggle escaped her lips. The whole thing was just too silly. _This_ was the picture that had made her come? Chloe wouldn't believe it if she told her. And she was _definitely_ going to tell her. One day. In private.

The strange but welcome orgasm faded. Max closed her eyes and breathed out. She'd masturbated and she'd come. She'd come and she felt _good_. She'd stroked her cock and it was all fine. Masturbating to completion probably wasn't one for the history books, but it was a personal victory and Max felt like she was allowed to be proud of it. She'd masturbated and she'd masturbate again. If she felt like it. You know, when she was in the mood.

Max opened her eyes and looked down at the picture of Chloe. She smiled. It was a good picture, for Chloe. It was a picture of Chloe was in a park somewhere. Or a forest. Probably a forest, come to think of it. Sunlight shone through the leaves behind Chloe, giving the selfie a rather serene glow. And Chloe smiled. Small and sincere and not in a grand display of anything, but just because she was alright. There were bars painted on her right cheek - blue, pink, white, pink, blue.

And that was it. That was all. That was the picture that had made such a sudden, unexpected impact on Max that it had sent her over the edge and made her come. Chloe would never believe it. And Max wasn't sure she'd be able to make her understand.

Alright, alright. Max drew in a deep breath. Her plan, such as it was, had been a rousing success. But she'd had help, and she felt like she owed Chloe some thanks.

Max turned to the hated mirror and held up her phone between herself and it like some kind of protective shield. She hesitated for a moment, then her thumb tapped the screen.

_\- click -_

There. A picture of a mirror dripping of semen showing a reflection of Max all naked with a softening, messy cock. Chloe wouldn't know what hit her. But she deserved to see this. She had to see this.

Max turned away from the mirror. She'd clean it later. Right now, she needed to compose the perfect message to Chloe to go along with her pic. Her pic of herself in front of a messy mirror.

**_Look what you made me do. :P_ **

Max thought for a moment and added,

**_XXX_ **

And then, because she had to, and because it was true,

**_Love you._ **

Maybe not the most stunningly original message ever composed. But then again, Max was more of a visual kind of person, and anyway, everybody knew that saying about pictures and words, right? So it was fine.

_\- Send -_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually kind of nervous about this one. Hope I didn't fuck it up, you know?


End file.
